An array substrate of a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is driven by a matrix of rows and columns, which is formed by intersecting N rows of gate lines and M columns of data lines, to control each pixel electrode in the matrix of rows and columns. Conventional solutions exist, but unfortunately they are inadequate for reasons explained below, and it is desirable to have new and improved systems and methods.